


Hot For Me

by Ariesjette



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Armpit Kink, Bisexual Archie Andrews, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Dirty Talk, Felching, Kinky, Lust, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Sweat, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underwear Kink, this took me forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariesjette/pseuds/Ariesjette
Summary: Riverdale High gets a new substitute teach. Archie is finding it harder than ever to concentrate....





	Hot For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I started this like months ago but when tumblr shut down so did my creativity. Hope yall enjoy this one! There could be more chapters if yall want! Comment pls! I love hearing from you guys! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Archie couldn't believe his eyes. They replaced Grundy with a new blonde. Pink lips. Blue eyes. Pretty smile. Tight waist. Archie drooled. His blonde buzzcut was so sexy. He was an all Anerican looking stud.

"Good morning everyone I'm Mr Rogers your new sub filling in for Ms. Grundy. I'm from Brooklyn. Hope you like my class.” he said rubbing his hands together. 

Fuck how could the universe do this to Archie. First Grundy now this guy, he always a slut for a hot teacher. Class went on as usual Archie, Kevin and the rest of the horny teens in class couldn't keep their eyes off the teacher's bulging bicep that grew every time he gestured to the board. Archie had a semi up for the entire lesson. 

Mr Rogers ended the class and said “Ummm Mr.…. Ummmm Andrews…. Archie Andrews” he said looking at the registration list. ‘’Could we talk for a moment? I have a few things to get in order first so if you could wait outside….’ Archie winced. He wasn't sure if the teacher noticed the football captain staring and wanted to confront him. Kevin looked almost jealous and the rest of his friends gave him pity. Archie waited patiently outside the class until his teacher called him back in, he waited around 15 min. 

After class cleared Archie and Mr. Rogers were alone. “Well Mr Andrews it looks like you're a star on and off the field, you're one of the highest achievers in this class" Archie blushed. Fucking the teacher had many, many benefits. “I'd really like to congratulate you on that kind of balance. What's your secret?” Mr Rogers leaned in.

Archie smelled his cologne and musk. He felt a little light headed. He flushed with colour. “Sorry sir what?” Archie was dazed. He wanted this man more than before. He wanted to fuck another teacher… forbidden fruit was always the tastiest. 

“I asked what's your secret” he said softer and leaned in more. Steve wasn't an idiot and the grapevine that ran through Riverdale was always a-chatter. Steve heard rumours on the sudden departure of sexy school teacher Ms Grundy. Seeing Archie made him realise why a grown woman would risk it all…. Steve was a sub. Inconsequential. He knew the school would cover whatever happens… they don’t need that publicity. 

Archie was at a loss for words Steve was so fucking close to him he held his breath. 

“What's your secret Mr. Andrews?” Mr. Rogers was now speaking into Archie's ear. Archie shuddered. Steve put his hand on Archie's bulge. The red head was rock hard. Archie moaned. Steve grazed the back of his hand on Archie's bulge. He was quite skilled at this. Archie was like putty. Being new, Mr. Rogers had nothing on his desk... the perfect place for a hard fuck. The day ended and the only people in the school were the jocks on the field and the nerds all the way on the other side of the school. 

So Archie hungrily kissed Steve. It was hot, tongues and spit in each others mouths. Archie sat on Steve's desk, giving in to his teacher. Steve necked Archie. “Oh Oh Oh Mr. ROGERS…” Archie moaned. Steve's stubble prickled Archie's neck. Archie pulled off his blue and gold shirt. Steve ran his hands over the defined pale body. Archie was surprised by the roughness of Steve’s hands. He moaned when Steve pinched his nipples. Steve started undoing the jock’s pants. Archie was especially turned on when he saw the hunger on his teacher’s face. Steve’s mouth hung open a little and his eyes glossed over when Archie’s cock bounced out. Steve licked the length of the pale cock; he was also pleasantly surprised that the Andrews men were uncut. He tugged a little on the ginger’s pretty cock, earning a whimper from the stud. Steve took the bright pink head into his mouth. Archie felt a chill go down his spine as the deft tongue manuvered in his foreskin, lighting him up! 

Steve went to town on Archie’s cock, deepthroating it like a pro. Steve bobbed and gagged on Archie’s thick cock. Archie was in heaven; Steve pulled off of Archie’s cock and nibbled on the pale foreskin. The taste of precum coated his tongue. Steve slapped Archie’s cock on his face making Archie giggle. Steve was happy, truth be told, he’s a cocksucker, he loved having a cock down his throat. The drool (mixed with Archie’s precum) dribbled down his chin and soaked in Archie’s pubes. Archie had his hand behind his head supporting his head; this exposed the red head’s musky pits. The scent fuelled Archie... he started meeting Steve with a thrust. “Fuuuuck Mr Rogers where did you learn to do that” Archie moaned out.

Steve slid off Archie’s cock, he cleared his throat and said “well my boyfriend and I are on a break he’s in Russia now and he is really fucking hung!” Steve giggled before swallowing the throbbing cock once again. Archie loved getting attention, Grundy always made him do all the work. He was getting pampered by Steve and he loved it. Steve rolled Archie on his back so Steve could have access to the pretty hair dusted hole. 

“Damn Gingers really are spicy...” Steve teased Archie. Archie laughed and pushed out his hole encouraging a hungry Steve. Steve’s stubble felt great on Archie’s rim. Archie was at the mercy of Steve’s tongue. Steve lavished the boy pussy in front of him. Steve kissed around the hole. Archie’s ass was plump and covered Steve while he ate. Archie was a damn mess ... writhing and wriggling as Steve continued to rim him. Steve licked from Archie’s taint to the tip of the leaky cock. Steve smiled deviously when he was done. 

Steve kissed up Archie’s trail. He nibbled on the pretty nipples and licked the sweat that gathered in between the defined pecs. He kissed Archie on his neck, tickling him. Their eyes met and they kissed deeply. Archie undid the button-up that kept him from the bulging pecs he wanted. He undid the first half and squeezes Steve’s hairy pecs. They were hard muscle. Steve flexed for Archie, Archie giggled again like a schoolgirl. He couldn’t believe he was in this situation again, fucking a teacher on their desk! Archie had his legs wrapped around Steve, grinding their throbbing cocks together. Steve stood up straight, kicked off his pants and finished taking off his shirt. He picked his underwear up and sniffed it deeply; rich and musky, if he liked it so much he was sure the class slut would like it too. Steve held his undies under Archie’s nose. The teen bucked his hips at the hypnotic scent. Steve smirked seeing what his man musk could do to the riled up jock. 

“Lube?”

“In my-my bag pack” 

Steve retrieved the portable lube from across the room. When Steve turned back, Archie pressed the underwear onto his face trying to get everything he could while gently tugging at his cock. Steve struck gold. This boy was a freak... just what he needed. He walked over to Archie and pressed his cold lube covered finger to the horny teen’s hole. Archie shivered. Steve pressed one finger in, Archie took it very well. Steve immediately pushed in the second finger, Archie took that well too. Steve looked a little shocked. “You think I haven’t stretched my hole before” Archie said breathily with an evil smile. Steve loved his cockiness and shoved the third finger in. He roughly thrust in and out of Archie whose moaning was building. Steve stuffed his undies in Archie’s mouth. Archie breathed in, he could taste all the filthy flavour of Mr. Rogers. He made sure he lubed up Archie as much as he could with the little sachet of lube.

Steve pulled out his fingers soaked in lube and Archie’s boy pussy juice. He lines up his raw cock to the twitching hole. Archie nodded. He looked so needy, eyes wide and lips pouting. Steve pressed his cock into the heat of Archie’s boy pussy. Archie’s eyes rolled back as he felt the shaft inch its way in. Steve went slowly. Archie rested his legs on Steve’s shoulder. Steve sank deeper into the jock’s pussy. Archie felt every pronounced vein and the thick cock head. Steve was gentle... at first. Once his cock was fully buried he leaned down to kiss Archie, allowing the both of them to get used to the erotic fullness and tightness.

Steve and Archie shared filthy kisses, spitting in each other’s mouths. Steve smiled. He noticed the strong scent that was Archie. With Archie propping his head up with his hands behind his head it aired out his musty pits. That’s one thing Steve appreciated about working with high school boys, they’re always surrounded by a teen musk. Mr Andrews was no exception. He had a fiery bush of pit hair that gave off a pleasant stink; one Steve thought should be bottled. Steve buried his face in the pit, making audible sniffing sounds. Archie giggled, tightening around Steve’s cock. Steve moaned with Archie’s pit hair in his mouth. He swopped pits to clean the other on of its stink. He loved the scent.

He felt high and horny with Archie’s sweat swirling in his lungs. He straightens up and growled. He’s ready to fuck. He flexes, showing off his impressive biceps, and more importantly his deliciously wet armpits. He starts thrusting. He’s done the slow and steady, now he’s ready to destroy Archie’s pretty pussy. He bucks his hips faster, Archie’s moans getting louder. His musky nuts slap against Archie’s ass. Steve got so rough he thought the table might break. He rolled Archie over so they can fuck Doggy. Archie was at the mercy of Steve’s cock. Archie clutched the desk. Steve rammed his cock in Archie over and over again. The desk scraped on the floor as it inched forward due to the force of the Veteran’s cock. Archie felt his hole blossom, he wasn’t just a novice anymore he was now a cum dump. Steve fucked like a rabbit. He grabbed Archie’s waist and pulled him into each thrust making it hit Archie just a little deeper. Archie’s ginger locks were covering his face, stuck down by sweat. Archie bit his lip as he just fell into ecstasy, eyes closed and back arched. Steve hit his prostate so many times it all just melded together. The sound of thrusting filled the room, as did a powerful mix of their musks. The creaking of the desk fell into the harmony that was the men fucking.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Steve moaned as he shot into Archie. Archie was in heaven when he felt himself getting filled up. Steve pulled out and Archie was on his knees ready to clean Steve’s cock. He tasted lube, sweat, cum and the most peculiar flavour, his ass. He knew he would get addicted to this. He still needed to cum. 

Steve sat on his comfortable office chair, legs open. “Sit.” Steve said that lustily. Archie sat on Steve’s lap. Steve felt the wetness of Archie’s hole and it made him shiver. Archie reclined a little so steve had access to his hole. Steve began fingering Archie. Archie whimpered. He sounded almost like a girl. Steve’s deft hand jacked Archie off. Steve finger fucked his cum deeper into Archie’s pussy. Archie gaped. Three fingers were deep in him, abusing his prostate and Archie finally cummed. Archie painted his sweaty pale chest with his cum. He was spent. Steve pulled out of him. Steve licked his ring finger of the musky man juice Archie made; he then shoved the other two fingers in Archie’s mouth. The ginger moaned the indescribable but addictive flavour. He still had a lot of cum in him. 

“Wow sir is this how they do it in Brooklyn?” Archie asked regaining his breath.

“Learned this from my ex (?) boyfriend, who yes also lived in Brooklyn...” Steve sounded a bit confused, not knowing his relationship status with Bucky. 

“Well sir you made me late for practise.... but I hope we can continue our one on one session, they really help me with my ummmmmmm...... ummmmmm....” Archie was attempting to play coy

“Grades?” Steve said laughing 

‘’ You really fucked my brains out...” Archie laughed with his teacher. He pulled on his shorts only. He put on his shoes again. “’m keeping this” Archie said lifting Steve’s soaked red white and blue jockeys.

“nah fair trade,” Steve teased. Archie nodded and handed over his undies and kept Steve’s. ‘’ I want your socks too” Archie looked a bit stunned but handed over the pair of blue and gold socks with filthy soles. They kissed again. Archie gathered his shit and left.

Steve sat there in a state of shock. He couldn’t believe he fucked one of the many hot guys at this school. He would have believed it was all a fantasy was it not for the underwear I he held and his nakedness. Steve dressed and cleaned up his classroom. He Fabreezed the room, in hopes of getting rid of the scent of fucked asshole that hung in the room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Archie arrived at the locker-room at the end of practise.

“Where the fuck were you today man, practice was brutal.” Reggie said when he noticed Archie. Chuck, Moose and Kevin were just as bewildered

“just wait i have something to show ya!” Archie said mischievously. They waited till it was only them in the locker-room. The anticipation was killing the other guys, considering how excited Archie looked. 

“Get a load of this” Archie said bending over and pulling down his shorts. He showed of his freshly fucked hole. The guys’ mouths gaped like Archie’s hole. They were confused and horny. Archie laid on a bench in the middle of the room and put his legs behind his elbows to show off his hole. 

“Get a taste” He said as he pushed out some of Steve’s cum. Each of the other boys fingered Archie a little and tasted his pussy juice mixed with Steve’s cum. Archie recounted the events to the guys in great detail. Chuck, Reggie, Moose and Kevin were jacking off and fingering Archie while he told them. When they were ready to cum they just plunged their cocks into Archie. Archie hasn’t been this cum filled since that night at the Serpents Bar. 

“What the fu-“ Hiram walks in shocked. His team were naked and surrounding Archie Andrews, who’s boy pussy was out (and well used). Hiram was about to lose it until Archie farted out a stream of thick white cum. Hiram surprised everyone, even himself when he dropped to his knees and feltched every bit of cum from the Ginger’s pussy. He tasted variations of loads. 

“Who fucked you first?” Hiram asked wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. 

“Mr. Rogers” Archie said coyly. 

“That fucker has some tasty cum and you,” Hiram sucked Archie’s rim again “have a delicious hole  
This was gonna be a fun year Archie thought as he took Hiram’s cock down his throat.

The next day Steve was bombarded by Kevin, Moose, Chuck and Reggie all wanting extra lessons. Each of them giving Steve a wink and he understood what they wanted. He was now a very busy man. Hiram had asked him to become assistant coach. He emphasised how the two of them would be spending long hours in a smelly locker-room. Steve jumped at the chance. 

Steve also had to sub at the south side school for a bit before returning to Riverdale..... But that’s a story for another day

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Again if you liked it comment and leave kudos! Send me who youd like to see next!  
> My twitter is @ariesjette  
> My tumblr is stinkloverdude.tumblr.com


End file.
